


(he’s like) cold coffee in the morning.

by flustraaa



Series: the one with java Jace [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Annoyed Magnus Bane, Bold Alec Lightwood, CEO Alec Lightwood, Doctor Magnus Bane, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Flirty Alec Lightwood, Flirty Magnus Bane, Frustrated Magnus Bane, GOSH, Gen, M/M, bold Magnus bane, coffee shop AU, embarassed Magnus bane, for his own coffee, kind Alec Lightwood, magnus just wants to pay, meet cute, not stated but Magnus is a Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: it was cute at first but Magnus is one reusable cup of coffee a way from yeeting this flirty hecker off the Brooklyn bridge





	(he’s like) cold coffee in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> someone paid for my coffee today! this is to you coffee dude! (also i paid for the person behind me don’t worry)

It starts on a Monday in October— Magnus’ morning is particularly _shitty_ and he’s genuinely finding it impossible to find a light in the dark. 

The phrase, how the little things add up, now seems to hold a negative connotation— that is until his routine drive through the local coffee shop.He’s just taking the the cup of hazelnut cold brew from Simon’s— a college student and part time barista— hand, when the dorky boy blurts, “The person in front of you has paid your order!” 

Now, Magnus’ immediate thought is that Simon is far to chipper at five in the morning, but he soon processes the words spoken. Warmth fill his heart, and he responds immediately. 

“How much was the order behind me?” He inquires softly. 

“Four dollars, are you gonna keep it going Magnus?” Simon asks, eyes bright and smile beaming. 

“Yeah, actually. If you see him again can you thank him?” At Simon’s vivacious nod, Magnus pulls away, day just a bit more happy. 

The months come and pass, and every day the same black Tesla before him pays for his coffee. There’s the exception here and there is times in which he misses the Tesla for one reason or another, and those days seem to somehow be a relief. 

But then, the day arrives when he sees Tesla guy walking into the coffee shop, keys in hand and wrapped in a crisp maroon suit. 

Magnus thinks the hell _not_, hotshot. 

He grips his wheel, pulling into the parking spot beside the Tesla. Quick steps take him into the coffee shop, where he sees hot shot already holding a protein bar, flipping it as one would a pen. 

He chatting with the owner of the shop, Jace, laughing with a receipt in hand. Straightening his tie, Magnus nods to himself before approaching. 

“Excuse me,” He calls, stopping before the—ope, and the hot shot from hell _is_ hot as hell, “I’m flattered, but I—“ 

“Pardon?” The Adonis asks, moving his sunglasses to his head, revealing sparkling cerulean eyes. 

“You pay for my coffee every morning and, while it’s sweet, I—“ Magnus starts, determined to speak with a semblance of stability, though he’s been thrown off. 

The Greek god, cocks his head to the side, lips quirking into a ghost of a smile, “Oh, that. I pay for everyone behind me, everywhere. I will admit, it’s a bit funny that you end up behind me every morning.” 

“Oh,” Magnus breathes, oddly put out when just moments ago he was ready to tackle the man before him, “It wasn’t a flirty thing?” 

“Not unless I’m suddenly attracted to men based on the car they drive.” Sir tall, dark, and dreamy snorts— rather unattractively, but somehow it works for him. He moves on to murmur, “You sound disappointed.”

“Well, to be honest....” Magnus comes to realise he doesn’t know the man’s name. 

“Alec,” He quickly fills, extending a hand. 

“Magnus,” He replies, taking Alec’s hand. He then returns to trudging in through the embarrassing moment surrounding them, “A little bit. I mean, you’re fairly attractive and you seem to have a very kind heart.” 

He basks in the way Alec’s cheeks head up at the complements, biting his lip as he glances up at the sign, “Can I buy you a coffee now that I actually know your name?” 

Magnus, who is somewhere between screaming from annoyance and laughing from how small the world really is, finds himself nodding.

“Or we could talk and I’ll buy _myself_ a coffee.” 

But Alec only grins in return, a shit eating smile covering his face, “Well, you’re the next person in line, and Jace already has my card number.” 

“You willingly gave your card number to _Jace_?” He gawks, pulling an amused chuckle from Alec, “What are you laughing at its a legitimate concern!”

“He’s my brother, and I have more money than I need anyways,” Alec simpers, shaking his head in fond exasperation, “The worst he could do is buy food— which may actually break my bank account but I trust him on rare occasion.” 

“So that coffee?” Alec questions after a moment of silence, “It’s my day off, so if you’re free, I’d love to spend it getting to know the man I’ve been buying coffees since last year.” 

“I don’t even know your last name,” Magnus states coyly. 

“Lightwood. Alec lightwood.” 

“Oh my God,” Magnus blurts, watching as his companions eyes widen, “Like CEO Alec Lightwood— the one that dropped out of billionaire status because he donates so much?” 

Said millionaire bites his lip, looking anywhere but Magnus, “Does that— uh, sway your answer?” 

“You’re a _person_, right?” Magnus questions, voice blunt, “And you’re willing to try to get to know me, right?” 

“Yeah?” Alec agrees, though it comes out as a question. 

“Good,” Magnus asservates, “Because I, for one, am very excited to drink a coffee that _I_ paid for and get to know the man underneath the suit.” 

“You’re _insufferable_,” Alec murmurs, glancing down at his shoes. His tone is filled only with affection though, “Thank you— for not caring about the money.” 

“Oh, you know black widows. We have to keep our identities a secret.” 


End file.
